A Bug's Life (Version 2) (UK VHS 1999)
A Bug's Life (Version 2) is a UK VHS. This was Distributed by Disney Videos. Plot Journey inside the miniature world of bugs for larger-than-life fun and adventure under every leaf! Crawling with imaginative characters, hilarious laughs and colourful, lifelike computer animation, Disney and Pixar's A Bug's Life "is a masterpiece, terrific entertainment for all ages". (The Daily Mail) On behalf of "oppressed bugs everywhere", an inventive ant named Flik hires "warrior bugs" to defend his colony from a horde of greedy grasshoppers, led by Hopper. But when Flik's cavalry turns out to be a motley group of flea circus performers, the stage is set for comic confusion...as well as unlikely heroes! Featuring a star-studded voice cast, A Bug's Life presents an amazing new perspective on teamwork and determination - revealing subtle new details each time you watch it! Notes * Voices: Dave Foley as Flik, Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Atta, Hayden Panettiere as Dot, Denis Leary as Francis, Joe Ranft as Heimlich, David Hyde Pierce as Slim, Jonathan Harris as Manny, Madeline Kahn as Gypsy, Bonnie Hunt as Rosie, Michael McShane as Tuck and Roll, Brad Garrett as Dim, Kevin Spacey as Hopper, Richard Kind as Molt, Phyllis Diller as The Queen, Roddy McDowall as Mr. Soil, Edie McClurg as Dr. Flora, John Ratzenberger as P.T. Flea, David Lander as Thumper, Alex Rocco as Thorny, David Ossman as Cornelius, and Frank Welker as The Bird * Additional voices: Jack Angel, Phil Proctor, Andrew Stanton, Joe Ranft, Debi Derryberry, Mickie McGowan, Ashley Tisdale, John Lasseter, Carlos Alazraqui, Bob Bergen, Kimberly J. Brown, Rodger Bumpass, Anthony Burch, Jennifer Darling, Rachel Davey, Paul Eiding, Jessica Evans, Bill Farmer, Sam Gifaldi, Brad Hill, Jess Harnell, Brenden Hickey, Kate Charlotte Hodges, Denise Johnson, Sherry Lynn, Courtland Mead, Christina Milian, Kesley Mulrooney, Ryan O'Donohue, Jan Rabson, Jordan Ranft, Brian M. Rosen, Rebecca Schneider, Francesca Smith, Hannah Swanson, Russi Taylor, Travis Tedford, Lee Unkrich, and Jordan Warkol * Release Date: 22nd June 1999 * Distributed by Disney Videos Opening Previews (UK) # Blue Warning screen # Closed Captions screens # Disney Video piracy warning # Coming Soon # Tarzan trailer # The Lion King Broadway Musical advert # Coming to a Cinema Near You # Toy Story trailer # Also Available from Disney Videos # The Lion King II: Simba's Pride trailer # Belle's Magical World trailer # 101 Dalmatians Live-Action trailer # Disney's The Jungle Book's Jungle Cubs trailer # Oliver and Company Short trailer # Walt Disney Home Video Late 1989 trailer # 101 Dalmatians trailer # Coming Soon from Disney Videos # Pocahontas II - Journey to a New World trailer # The Hunchback of Notre Dame trailer # Aladdin and the King of Thieves trailer # A Goofy Movie trailer # Sesame Street trailer # The Animal Shelf trailer # Muppet Treasure Island trailer # The Santa Clause trailer # Mulan trailer # Stay tuned bumper # Stay Tuned (Orange Background) # Walt Disney Pictures CGI logo # Pixar logo # Start of A Bug's Life (1998) Closing Previews (UK) # End of A Bug's Life (1998) # A Bug's Life Closing 1 # A Bug's Life Out-take blooper style reels # A Bug's Life Closing 2 # Walt Disney Pictures CGI logo # Pixar logo # Geri's Game # A Muppet Moment (spaghetti clip) # McDonald's A Bug's Life trailer # Coming Soon from Disney Videos # Walt Disney Classics 1995 Preview # Disney Videos 1996 Preview 2 # Herbie Videos trailer # Coming Soon from Jim Henson Video # Muppet Fairy Tales trailer # Winnie the Pooh Mini Classics trailer # Growing Up with Winnie the Pooh 2 Videos trailer # Disney's Sing-Along Songs 1994 trailer # The New Adventures of The Little Mermaid 1994 trailer # Mickey's Fun Songs Preview # The New Adventures of Timon and Pumbaa trailer # Coming Soon from Disney Interactive # Disney's Magic Artist Studio trailer # Available Now from Disney Interactive # Disney's Animated Storybook - Toy Story trailer Category:UK VHS and DVD releases